Mission 12
Mission 12 is a story mission. Available at level 24. Contains ghosts level 24 and 25. Mission 12 The Great Demon's Shadow The Great Demon's Shadow has disappeared, If we cannot safely retrieve the little power that's left in the shadow, no one will be safe. This mission is to get a clue from the iron safe that was created before and to safely retrieve The Great Demon's Shadow. Perfect Clear Requirement * Points: Higher than 16000 points * Time: Within 40 minutes * Deaths: None Perfect Clear Reward * Obtain Cube: Prototype. Mission Clear Reward Exp Rate 65600. (first time only) *Falcon's Eye Seal *Polar Bear's Steel Hide Seal *Shadow Chaser Soma Truth *Sign of Growth Pendant *Suppressed Strength Soma Charity *Union X Seal Guide #Talk to Tweener by walking up to him. #Accept What a Huge Thing1/12. #Move east and press D to zone into Sealing Room 2. #Kill 60 ghosts in the area. #Press H and pick up the phone to turn in What a Huge Thing1/12. #Press H and pick up the phone to accept Really Surprised~2/12. #Move east to the Sealed Iron Box and hold D. #Press H and pick up the phone to turn in Really Surprised~2/12. #Press H and pick up the phone to accept Balance and Harmony3/12. #Kill 32 Commander Vapor in the area. #Press H and pick up the phone to accept Balance and Harmony3/12. #Move west and press D to zone into Sealing Room 2. #Move east and press D to zone into Sealing Room 1. #Talk to Tweener by walking up to him. #Accept Go to Luna4/12. #Move west and press D to zone into Deserted Island. #Turn in Go to Luna4/12. #Accept Find Witness5/12. #Retreive 10 Witness Descriptions from Wondering Garymouse. #Turn in Find Witness5/12. #Accept Fist fight with Union X6/12. #Move west and press D to zone into Riverside Park. #Kill G. #Turn in Fist fight with Union X6/12. #Accept Let's Go to Dr. Genova7/12. #Talk to Genova by walking up to her. #Turn in Let's Go to Dr. Genova7/12. #Accept Find the Great Demon's Shadow8/12. #Move east and press D to zone into Erie River Bridge 2. #Move north-east to the Spirit Measuring Device and hold D. #Press H and pick up the phone to turn in Find the Great Demon's Shadow8/12. #Press H and pick up the phone to accept Keep It Safe9/12. #Kill 42 ghosts in area. #Move west and press D to zone into Erie River Bridge 1. #Turn in Keep It Safe9/12. #Accept Do They Have Antennas?10/12. #Kill 30 Mute Pay. #Turn in Do They Have Antennas?10/12. #Accept The Location of Shadow11/12. #Talk to Bishapo by walking up to him. #Turn in The Location of Shadow11/12. #Accept Battle! The Great Demon's Shadow12/12. #Move northeast and press D to zone into Erie River Bridge 3. #Kill The Great Demon's Shadow Maps Sealing Room 1 NPCs: Tweener *What a Huge Thing1/12 - Kill 60 ghosts in Sealing Room 2. *(phone in Sealing Room 3) Really Surprised~2/12 - Open Sealed Iron Box. *(phone in Sealing Room 3) Balance and Harmony3/12 - Kill 32 Commander Vapor. *Go to Luna4/12 - Go to Luna in Deserted Island. Sealing Room 2 (first time) Party map. Ghosts: *Commander Saber ×10 *Commander Vapor ×31 (second time) Ghosts: *Commander Saber ×8 *Commander Vapor ×23 Sealing Room 3 Ghosts: *Commander Saber ×9 *Commander Vapor ×26 Deserted Island Ghosts: *Wandering Bloody Tang ×5 *Wandering Garymuse ×7 NPCs: Luna *Find Witness5/12 - Get 10 Witness Descriptions from Wandering Garymuse. *Fist fight with Union X6/12 - Kill G in Riverside Park. Riverside Park Party map. Ghosts: *G ×1 *Wandering Bloody Tang ×4 *Wandering Garymuse ×3 Erie River Bridge 1 Party map. Ghosts: *Mute Fast Tang ×61 *Mute Pay ×26 NPCs: Bishapo *Let's Go to Dr. Genova7/12 - Go to Genova. *Battle! The Great Demon's Shadow12/12 - Kill The Great Demon's Shadow in Erie River Bridge 3. Genova *Find the Great Demon's Shadow8/12 - Operate the Spirit Measuring Device in Erie River Bridge 2. *(phone in Erie River Bridge 2) Keep It Safe9/12 - Kill 42 ghosts in Erie River Bridge 2. *Do They Have Antennas?10/12 - Kill 30 Mute Pay. *The Location of Shadow11/12 - Goto Bishapo. Erie River Bridge 2 Ghosts: *Mute Fast Tang ×65 *Mute Pay ×18 Erie River Bridge 3 Party map. Ghosts: *Commander Saber ×4 *Commander Vapor ×5 *The Great Demon's Shadow ×1 See Also #Missions #''List of mission 12 ghosts'' Category:Missions Category:Seoul Missions